you_zitsufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Terminologia
Esta pagina cubrirá varios tipos de terminología que se encuentran en la serie You-Zitsu. Terminología : También conocido como en You-Zitsu, los Puntos-S es una de las características fundadoras que contribuye en gran medida al prestigio de Advanced Nurturing High School y el prometedor futuro de estos estudiantes. Sin embargo, el concepto de este sistema aun todavía no se ha revelado. :Estos se otorgan de manera uniforme a los estudiantes en cada clase y varían de una clase a otra, según el rendimiento de la clase. Aunque todos los factores contabilizados aun no están claramente expuestos, una cosa segura se acumulan a través del esfuerzo de la clase para mejorar la posición académica.Además estos son anunciados al final de cada mes. Sin embargo, en el raro caso donde hay una disputa entre clases, sus respectivos puntos de clase están en espera y deliberación, un punto de la clase equivale a 100 puntos privados. : Estos son los valores cuantitativos transferibles que cada estudiante posee que puede ser utilizado para transacciones, el intercambió comercial, y los contratos, ya que son convertibles en unidades monetarias. El valor también crece por cada estudiante al comienzo del mes con el factor de 100 a los puntos de clase que mantienen sus clases respectivas; que medios, la clase mantiene 1,000 puntos de clase para el mes entero, se espera que cada estudiante de esa clase tenga 100,000 puntos privados adicionales al comienzo del mes siguiente. Cada punto equivale a 1 yen en moneda. |Tokubetsu Shiken}}: Es un examen realizado para determinar los puntos de clase para cada clase. : |Hyōka}}: Cada 1 de Julio, un entrevistador lleva acabo un examen de ingreso en el campus y los siguientes factores estadísticos se incluyen en su criterio para decidir que clase le queda mejor al alumno. * |Gakuryoku}}:La capacidad académica se clasifica según el nivel de educación y las calificaciones académicas del alumno. * |Handanryoku}} * |Shintai Nōryoku}} * |Kyōchō-sei}}: La cooperación se clasifica según la voluntad y la capacidad de trabajar con los demás. Organizaciones '''Clases': En esta institución académica, bajo la disposición de Puntos-S, las clases de cada nivel de año se dividen en cuatro niveles y se clasifican en consecuencia para asimilar y practicar la meritocracia. Las etiquetas de las clase A a D son provisionales y pueden cambiar en función de las asignaciones de puntos de clase. La clase con los puntos de clase total más altos actuales se denominará Clase A, con B, C y D, respectivamente, en orden descendente. Para transferir clase, se requiere una cantidad de 20,000,000 de puntos privados. You-Zitsu Episodio 8 * * * * |Kyōin}}: No esta claro si los profesores de cada materia académica se rotan por clase, sin embargo una cosa segura, sin embargo, una cosa es segura, el maestro del aula principal de cada clase nunca será reemplazado hasta la graduación. Hasta el momento, los únicos profesores de las aulas conocidos son los siguientes: Sae Chabashira (Clase 1-D), Chie Hoshinomiya (Clase 1-B), Kazuma Sakagami (Clase 1-C), and Tomoya Mashima (Clase 1-A) '''Clubs': Cada año, los estudiantes de primer año pueden unirse a un club de su elección durante la fase entre Schola Brevis y el último día de abril. El número mínimo de miembros requeridos para formar un club son 3. * |Seitokai}}: Esta es el cuerpo central de la escuela organizado y llevado por estudiantes seleccionados en la academia. Ellos son responsables no solo de la lista de puntos de la lista de observación sino que también presiden los procesos judiciales dentro de la institución. No hay requisitos estrictos para solicitar el puesto. Sin embargo, está obligado para aquellos que estén interesados que no deberían estar afiliados a ningún otro club. * |Kyūdō-bu}}: Es una organización deportiva dedicada al "tiro con arco", que es un deporte, practica o habilidades usando un arco para propulsar flechas. Los únicos miembros conocidos deeste club son Hashigaki, el capitán del club, y Akito Miyake. * |Bijutsu-bu}}: Es una organización dedicada a las "artes". Todas las formas de arte están invitadas a este club y cada miembro está abierto a expresar su dedicación de arte de la manera que puedan. Los únicos miembros conocidos de este club son Masumi Kamuro, Chihiro Shiranami, and Satoru Kaneda. * |Basuke-bu}}: Es una organización deportiva dedicada al "baloncesto". Se sabe que tienen permiso del consejo estudiantil para capacitarse durante horas en el tribunal cubierto por la escuela. Los nuevos miembros también tienen la oportunidad de ser reclutados, un privilegio que les permite jugar con los habituales en el club.You-Zitsu Episode 4 The only known members of this club are Ken Sudō, Kyogo Komiya, and Reo Kondō. * |Ryōri-bu}}: Es una organización dedicada al estudio de la "cocina". El único miembro conocido de este club es Satsuki Shinohara. * |Sakkā-bu}}: Es una organización deportiva dedicada al ""futbol"". Los únicos miembros conocidos de este club son Yōsuke Hirata and Sō Shibata. * |Chadō-bu}}: Es una organización dedicada al estudio de la preparación ceremonial y la presentación de '' matcha , té verde en polvo. El único miembro conocido de este club es Hiyori Shiina. * |Tenisu-bu}}: Es una organización deportiva dedicada al "tenis". El único miembro conocido de este club es Masayoshi Hashimoto. Localizaciones |Kōdo Ikusei Kōtō Gakkō}}:Un campus autónomo fundado por el gobierno para criar estudiantes que sean sociales y políticamente capaces de dirigir el país de manera efectiva en el futuro. |Mujintō}}: Es una isla aislada que se encuentra en el lado sur de Escuela Secundaria Nutrición Avanzada. Esta ubicación se usa como sede de la primera parte del examen especial de verano para estudiantes de primer año. : Referencias Categoría:Terminologia